Gay
by aliceisinwonderlandagain
Summary: Two weeks ago Phil told Dan that he was gay. Dan found it awkward to be around Phil, and when they fall out at Reading Festival, will they pull it together for their hour live stand-up? Rated T: just in case . . ;)
1. Chapter 1

**DANS POV**

It was two weeks ago Phil told me he was gay. I shouldn't think much about it. I shouldn't. But I do. Little things are way more weird now. Like when Phil makes me cereal and tea, I think, 'Is he trying to tell me something?' when he does it all the time. Like when Phil replies to my tweets, something as simple as that, I think, 'Why does he always want to talk to me, does he like me?' when I probably reply to his tweets more than he replies to mine.

Right now, I'm waiting back-stage with Phil at Reading Festival. It's 5 minutes until we have to go on to introduce the next band. I love Reading but its still pretty scary on the stage.

I start to pace around, and Phil knows that I'm scared. H e latches onto my hand. I freeze and yank my hand away.

"What?" Phil said. He did it last year and I found it comforting. Now . . . it's different.

I bite my lip. I swear he knows. I look around, uncomfortable. "You know Phil . . . well . . . your gay!"

He stops. He looks at me right in the eye, a deadly look. We don't say anything for a while. I open my mouth to say something but he beats me to it. "I thought you've been acting weird lately," he said, his words full of poison. "I understand now."

He turns around and stomps away, and I have to jog to catch up.

"Phil! I didn't mean it like that," I said, guilty.

He stops and turns around. I didn't know he'd stop so I nearly bumped into him, and I backed away after-ward. And he took it the wrong way . . .

"Oh sorry! Did I touch you? Silly me, I forgot my caution banners to remind people that I'm gay so people will keep away!" he said, his voice stone cold sarcastic.

"Phil!" I said. He stomped away, and I didn't bother following him.

I curled up into a ball in the corner, and a single tear fell into my hand. "I'm so STUPID," I told myself.

"Dan?" the registry man asked, coming up to me. I'd wiped away the tear before he could see it luckily. "What you doing down there? You're going on in 2 minutes! Where's Phil? He's usually beside you."

I didn't say anything. "I don't know where Phil is."

"What do you mean? You two are like brothers," he said.

"We were," I said, quietly.

"What? I didn't catch that. Dan, you need to find him, your going on in . . . 1 minute now!"

"You are going to have to either delay it or find someone else," I said, sourly.

He looked at me. "Whatever has happened, put it behind you. I'll try and drag it on a little, and please go find Phil."

He helped me up and shoved me on my way.

I knew where he'd be, so it wasn't difficult, but I didn't WANT to go.

"We're on now," I said, my voice meaningless and emotionless. Then I looked down and saw the mess that Phil was. His eyes were big and puffy and his entire face was tear-stained, and he was still crying.

"Will you GO AWAY!" Phil screamed, shoving my legs, making me topple over.

"Phil - "

"I said, GET LOST!" Phil yelled. He looked up at me, his face full of so much anger. He didn't look like himself.

He was in a little corner part of the backstage that him and I found last year. He shuffled further back, and I had to get into the 'Den' to see him.

"No," I said, stubbornly.

His breath slowed down. "I'm not going on."

"Then neither am I," I said, sitting beside up, curled up.

"Better not touch me, I have the gay plague," he said, bitterly.

"Phil," I began.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you like it, and if it should be longer.**

**Thanks again!**

**OVER AND OUT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PHILS POV**

I want to forgive him. I want to forgive him desperately. But the other half of me is full of hate, sourness and ungratefulness. I want him to leave me alone, go get lost so I can just bathe in my depression by myself.

I told him before I told my parents. I didn't tell him that I told my parents. I've been weird and depressed recently, but I have been acting fine, and probably seemed a little over the top. It was a relief when Dan didn't mind when I told him, but then over the last two weeks he was been twitching and jolting at my every touch. Even when I lean over to show him something and our arms touch he moves away. It's like I'm contagious.

I'm feeling weird and depressed because of my parents' reaction, and then what Dan was doing just added to the heap of bad things. My mum took it . . . not greatly. I told her, and she gasped and ended the call. It was only an hour later she picked up again, and she was trying to act like it was fine. I knew it wasn't. But I had to face my dad too.

When I told my dad . . . he freaked. I'm lucky it was over the phone, but I don't think he is very proud of me anymore. It wasn't exactly proud before. He wanted a buff, manly son. Not a weak, child-ish son. But, the gay thing threw it off the edge. I haven't heard from either of them since.

I'm now sitting here, hunched up in a ball, in me and Dan's 'Den', Dan sitting beside me. For the first time in these two weeks he's sat close next to me, our arms touching and everything.

"Phil," he began. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to happen. When you told me you were gay . . . I don't know. Whenever you touched me from then . . . I thought you were trying to tell me something . . . you know. I was being stupid. I'm really sorry. I'm really really sorry. I can't believe I've done this to you!" he said, tears dripping down his cheeks.

I resisted the urge to hug him. I didn't say anything.

"There you two are!" it was the registry man. "You've got to come NOW!"

Dan stood up, and looked down at me. I didn't move.

"We can't," Dan said.

"Maybe just you Dan?" the man replied, desperately.

"No, I won't do it without Phil," Dan said.

I tried to hide my slight smile.

"This is not the time to be defiant! We have dragged the song on! All you have to do is say well done to Placebo, and welcome Disclosure, and add that you and Phil's hour bit is coming up," he said. "Come on Dan!"

Dan sort of resisted. I knew he can have easily not moved, the registry man was smaller than Dan. But, he got dragged off, and I was sitting in the dark. The Dan and Phil Den isn't so fun as the Phil Den.

**DANS POV**

The registry man dragged me off. Obviously not proper dragging, I could easily shove him off, but I didn't see the point. The fans would think we're dead, and it's less trouble just doing it than dealing with the aftermath.

"Three two one go!" another man said, and pushed me out onto the stage. My eyes weren't used to the bright lights after being in the Den and I couldn't see anything for a couple of seconds.

_What do I say about Phil?_

_If I don't say anything they'll get suspicious . . . _

_But what am I meant to say?_

"Hello!" I said, into the microphone. "That was Placebo, Running Up That Hill!"

_Breathe Dan breathe._

"Next coming up is Disclosure," I said. "As you can notice Phil is not with me. Our hour slot is coming up so you'll see him then. OK, please all welcome, DISCLOSURE!"

I walked backstage. Nobody gave me smiles.

"Could have given it a little something," the man said, glaring at me.

"I said I wasn't going to do it!" I said, being too loud. "You forced me! I didn't want to go on! Be grateful that I even did it you pigs!"

I ran. That's what I usually do. If I'm scared from a situation I run. You'd think I'd stay, fight back, but no. I'm just a wimp.

I ran back to the Den. I tenderly opened the flap to the Den, and saw that Phil was still in there.

I sat down next to him. "This would be a good place to do the Super Amazing Project's viewer spooky happenings."

I got no reply.

"Phil. Please. I'm so sorry. I must have made you feel awful. I feel awful. I would do anything do re-do it. Please Phil."

I paused for a second. What would make me forgive me if I was in Phil's shoes?

**PHILS POV**

Dan came swiftly back. I thought he might not. Not sure why. I just did. But, he came back, and sat next to me like he did before.

"Phil. Please. I'm so sorry. I must have made you feel awful. . . "

His words melted into each-other and I noticed I wasn't listening anymore.

Then I heard silence again.

"Phil. I . . . you're probably going to hate me even more now . . . but I'm gay too."

I froze.

"I do feel from where you're coming from," he said, slowly. "I was acting strange because . . . I don't know. I've never met another gay guy and . . . I kinda freaked. But, I remember feeling how you feel now. Like your contagious. Like nobody wants to touch you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

I couldn't resist it now. I rugby tackled him to the ground (wasn't really a rugby tackle, we were both sitting anyway) and hugged him tight. "I love you as a friend, you know that Dan?"

"You don't hate me?" Dan asked, confused.

**~Please tell me if these are long enough because I don't know!~**

**Thank you SOOO much to LokiGirl1996 (first review xD), NeverLandNat (your so sweet & kindxx), TheRandomOne (short but sweet), Wait. .YOU (flattering x), oddkins ( ;D ), and ElzyPhanGirl (thank you it was soo kind :D )**

**You don't understand how much reviews mean to me xxx**

**Thanks for reading Wonderlanders!**

**OVER & OUT.**


End file.
